1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An adherend such as a weight member, a vibration absorbing member and a batch is sometimes attached to a golf club head. A double-stick tape is used for the attachment. The double-stick tape has a front surface and a reverse surface which have adhesiveness. Generally, the double-stick tape is referred to as a double-sided tape in Japan.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2792642 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,229) discloses a golf club head having a face and a thin plate stuck on the back surface of the face by a double-stick tape. The double-stick tape has a tape base material and adhesive layers provided on both surfaces thereof.